fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
3-2-1 Relaunch Part 4
Cast (in order of appearance): Space Chicken, Clydex, BDDB, Cloe, Sceb, Nigel, Cadberry, Mitch, Fred The Monkey, JKR Places: Hallway Date: August 11, 2006 Running Time: 4:42 Transcript (when you click play, Space Chicken appears on the screen) Space Chicken: Part four? (turns to screen) wait a minute, wasn't there supposed to be a part THREE in there somewh- (cuts to title saying "3-2-1 Relaunch Part 4") (cuts to Space Chicken holding a clipboard) (text "FredtheMonkey.com Saturday July 29th 55 minutes to relaunch") Space Chicken: Okay folks, we're in the home stretch. The new site goes live in a little under an hour so let's go over one last checklist. (zooms out to show Clydex and BDDB) Space Chicken: So, Clydex, you and the music director set up a Myspace page to keep people busy during the relaunch. Nice work. I think everyone's really enjoying the daily updates. (Space Chicken walks to Cloe as Clydex says "I'm a platypus!") Space Chicken: Cloe, you were setting up a bake sale to help pay for hosting, right? How'd that go? (close-up of Cloe) Cloe: Okay I guess... I sold all 10 dozen cookies I made! (close-up of Space Chicken) Space Chicken: Great! (takes out Pointy Marker) So... How much money did we make? (close-up of Cloe) Cloe: Well... the person who bought them hasn't given me the money yet... (shows Cloe and Space Chicken in the screen) Space Chicken: Oh. Well, just let me know when you get it. (Space Chicken walks to Sceb, while Cloe gives him a piece sign saying "No problem!") (Sceb takes a bite out of a cookie holding a bag saying "COOKIES") Sceb: Awwww, it's like every bite is a hug just for me... Space Chicken: Ahhh yes. (Sceb starts to put the cookie in the bag and puts it away) Sceb. I'd like to congratulate you on doing (angrily) ABSOLUTELY NOTHING during the relaunch. Good job. Sceb: Hey, you think it's easy dodging you people when we live in the same house?! (close-up of Sceb) I've had to pretty much spend the last three weeks in hiding! (Space Chicken walks to Nigel and Cadberry while Sceb says "At one point I had to jump out a second story window...") Space Chicken: Nigel, thanks for all your- (Nigel points to him and then Cadberry) Uhhhh... For NOT helping me a whole lot when Cadberry wasn't around! Cause you sure didn't! (he winks to Nigel) (Nigel nods) Space Chicken: And Cadberry sorry we didn't end up using your idea. (close-up of Cadberry) Cadberry: (upset) It's madness! I'm a professional! You should flock to the things I create! (close-up of Space Chicken) Space Chicken: Yeah, well, it... just wasn't quite the... "Direction" we were looking for... (close-up of Cadberry) Cadberry: My concept was rock solid! (shows Space Chicken, Nigel and Cadberry in the screen) Having red and yellow screens alternating every half a second is GENIUS! (Space Chicken walks away from them while Cadberry says "GENIUS I tell you!") Space Chicken: '''Mitch, how did the games section work out- (moves his eyes around to look for him) Uhhh, Mitch? Hey has anyone seen Mitch? (cuts to Mitch tied up in a room with aliens) (an alien starts a drill and it goes close to his eyes, then cuts back to Space Chicken) '''Space Chicken: Well someone look for him later. (walks to Fred) Ahhhh... and Fred. Dare I ask how the only I gave you is coming along? Fred: (close-up of Fred) Done and done! (nods and brings up a paper) And it's lookin' pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Space Chicken: '''(close-up of Space Chicken) Wait, what? You mean... (puts down clipboard and gets paper) you actually finished the newsletter? '''Fred: (close-up of Fred) Oh it wasn't easy, let me tell you! (cuts to Space Chicken and Fred in the screen) I had to only sleep 11 hours for a few days... Space Chicken: What the heck is THIS?! Fred: It's the new letter I made! (shows the paper revealing to say this) Fred: I call it shoo. I'm pretty sure no one's used it but I didn't check several dozen Asian alphabets- Space Chicken: (cuts to Space Chicken and Fred in the screen) (not calm) NEWSLETTER! (Fred frowns, and Space Chicken gets angry) I asked you to do a NEWS LETTER! (not angrily anymore, but still not calm) Not new letter! (close-up of Space Chicken) Why would I want an alphanumeric symbol?! Fred: (close-up of Fred) How should I know? YOU'RE the crazy one. Space Chicken: (about to hit Fred with his clipboard) I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY! (JKR from Cubetoons pops in) JKR: Hey, I took care of it. Space Chicken: (now no longer about to hit Fred, and is now calm) Oh. Thanks. Fred: (to JKR) Ohhh I see how it is. (cuts to Space Chicken on the screen only) (offscreen) Think you can just swoop in and steal my job. (Space Chicken starts writing stuff and Sceb comes into the screen to peek at the clipboard a little bit) Just cause you created me Mr. Big Shot... Space Chicken: Whoa whoa, wait. So we DID IT? (Sceb gets the clipboard to look at and the Pointy Marker is put away) Everything... is... done... ON TIME?! This is the happiest day of my life. Sceb: What about a new cartoon? Space Chicken: What? (gets clipboard back) No! NO! A cartoon! (panicing) We didn't do a new cartoon! What are we gonna do?! We can't relaunch without something new! (his eyes start panicing out) Sceb: Calm down! Calm down... Look, we'll just throw somethin' together real quick. (starts to think) How about... all of us (stops thinking) standing... in a hallway... (cuts to everyone looking at Sceb and Space Chicken) talking about the relaunch? (Space Chicken looks at the screen) Space Chicken: Perfect. (cuts to a Sesame Street sign saying wWwFREDTHEMONKEY.COM with Sesame Street like music playing) Voice: Today's episode was brought to you by the letter shoo! (the letter shoo shows up) And the number seventy bajillion! (the number seventy bajillion shows up) (credits start) (Written by JKR Music by BDDB Animated by JKR Voices by JKR BDDB Q Filmed in front of a live studio audience (okay not really) More toons at www.FredtheMonkey.com Copyright JKR 2006) (cuts to Cadberry with his computer saying "SomethingMonkey.com!" with red and yellow screens flashing) Cadberry: Genius I tell you! (scene cuts to Sesame Street sign zooming in) (words "The End." appear one by one (even the period)) (buttons "AGAIN?", "WATCH PART 1 HERE!", and "WATCH PART 2 HERE!" appear) Easter Eggs *At the end of the cartoon, click the "K" in the Sesame Street sign to see Sceb and Space Chicken talking about the overdue cartoon for the relaunch. :Sceb: Though... if it's been two weeks since the relaunch... (close-up of Sceb) And we're just now putting this cartoon up? (shows Sceb and Space Chicken in the screen) TECHNICALLY everything wasn't quite done on time- :Space Chicken: I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! (Space Chicken leaves the screen) EVEN MORE: LIKE THIS CARTOON? Be sure to see the other entries in the 321 Relaunch Saga! Trivia *This is the first appearance of Cloe's new outline colors and her extended body. *Almost all of the main characters appeared in the cartoon. Unfortunately due to Pip's nonexistence and Mr. D's lack of appearance, it was only them that never appeared. *This is the first time JKR from Cubetoons appeared in a Fred cartoon. *Cloe made her peace sign with her hand in this cartoon. This is the same in her wallpaper. *The drill said "57 AMP". Remarks *This was released on August 11, 2006, but what happened in this cartoon was done on Saturday, July 29. *Apparently another part of this series began. *Mitch looked like he was in an older design in this cartoon. *The voice that did the brought to you buy quote sound similar to Pip, a character that eventually makes his appearance the month after the debut of this cartoon. Goofs *In the scene where Sceb suggests a cartoon where everyone is talking about the relaunch, Space Chicken's eye glares were facing each other. *If you are in the flash file and you zoom in on the Pointy Marker, the text on it is reversed. This is the same later on when Fred is speaking to JKR, only that it is also flipped vertical too. *For one frame, the cookie that Sceb takes a bite out of is under his entire mouth. *Congratulate is mispelled as "Congradulate". Category:Cartoons